


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [83]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron invites House to dinner... he stays a little longer than that. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

She shouldn't have done it. She never should have asked him. It was wrong. It was inappropriate. It wasn't fair - not to him, not to her, not to her son. But it was too late.

Too late, unless he decided not to make an appearance. After the other night, him not taking her up on the invitation seemed far too remote a possibility. But, it was that thin sliver of hope she had to hold onto for now.

That sliver of hope slipped away when the knock sounded at the door. He'd decided. He'd appeared on her doorstep only a few minutes later than she'd said she'd have dinner ready. Apparently her subconscious was expecting him, since she was just putting dinner on the table when she heard the knock. _Stupid subconscious._

She opened the door and let him in - into her home and her life. This was crazy. She should ask him to leave right?

"So, what's for dinner? Fillet Mignon?" he asked, sloughing off his jacket.

Cameron shook her head. "Mac-and-cheese, courtesy of the discriminating palate down the hall."

House made a sound of mock-displeasure. "You invited your neighbors? I thought you were trying to get into my pants."

She smiled, an easy smile when he was himself. "I would, but I don't know where they've been."

The banter didn't last long, because a hungry little boy discovered that dinner was ready, and that his father was eating with them. That changed the flavor of the conversation considerably.

After dinner, Gregory got himself ready for bed and even convinced House to tuck him in and read him a story. When House emerged from Gregory's room, Cameron was waiting in the doorway to her own room. "Why'd you ask me to come over?" he asked.

She smiled at him softly as she brushed her fingers down his arm to curl around his hand and draw him into her own room.

"Cameron..."

"Just stay with me tonight," she said and threw back the blankets. All she was asking for was company. She wouldn't even be asking for that had the kiss the other night not sent her insides fluttering.

He gave her a stern look. "What do you see happening here?" he asked.

"Nothing." Her arms folded over her stomach. "I don't want to be alone tonight," she admitted to him.

"What makes tonight different?"

She blinked up at him, her eyes warm and soft. "You came."

House shifted his weight between his good leg and his cane. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm not asking you for anything," she told him, her voice soft. "I just want you to stay with me."

This time he frowned. "What, no sex?"

"Not while my son's across the hall." She wanted his company, his warmth, his strength. She wanted to be anything but alone. That kiss from the other night unsettled her. But she couldn't figure out why. Maybe asking him to stay was a bad choice, but it was what she wanted.

House nodded to her and peeled off his jacket, followed by the wrinkled, cotton button-down. He let his cane fall to the floor by the bed. His fingers worked to unfasten his pants before he perched on the edge of the bed. "How naked should I get here?"

Cameron smiled. "Leave your shorts," she said and slipped herself out of most of her own clothes, leaving only her panties and a light tank top. She crawled into the bed and tucked her legs under the blankets. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she urged him to lay down with her.

He leaned back and she kissed him softly as she settled against him. She relaxed, comfortable in his arms. That scared her a little. That she could so easily let herself fall into this familiar place. She shouldn't let his appearance on her doorstep have so much power.

* * * * *

Cameron woke with something warm and solid at her back. It took her several focused seconds to realize House was the owner of the pair of muscled arms curled around her body. It was comfortable. She wanted to stay there for as long as possible.

Her mind wandered to the thoughts of House's relationship with Stacy. Was this how she felt that night she and House spent together after their trip to Baltimore? Did it make her love him all over again - if she'd fallen at all out of love with him. Though she knew why Stacy had left House, she never really understood. She didn't understand how Stacy could leave him if she still loved him. Even for a good reason.

House shifted against her back, throwing the switch on her thought train. She shifted in his arms and kissed him again. Her body pressed against his, ready to drift off to sleep when the light thump-thump-thump of little boy feet entered the bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Gregory whined sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Cameron stretched and rolled back over to face her son. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be up in a minute."

Gregory was ready to bound out of the room, but saw House in the bed and crowed, "Daddy!"

Cameron felt House stiffen behind her. "Hey kid."

"Is he going to live with us now?"

"No, sweetie," Cameron answered with a gentle smile. "He's not going to live with us. Why don't you go wash your face and go to the bathroom and I'll get up to get you some breakfast."

Gregory nodded and bounded off toward the bathroom.

" _Daddy_?" House asked.

Cameron rolled over and gave him a look. "He's known since he was three and it can't be the first time he's called you that."

"It's not. I'm just usually sitting on my couch when he says it."

"He loves you."

House snorted. "He's nine, what does he know?"

Cameron curled her arms around him for a moment, holding him close for what might be the last time for, at best, a very long time. She loved him - still does - and didn't want to let him go. He gave her a beautiful son, despite the hiccups in her relationship with Chase, and for that, she would always love him. She thinks anyone would feel the same.


End file.
